Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for managing blockchain access to user profile information.
Description of the Related Art
Users interact with physical, system, data, and services resources of all kinds, as well as each other, on a daily basis. Each of these interactions, whether accidental or intended, poses some degree of security risk, depending on the behavior of the user. In particular, the actions of a formerly trusted user may become malicious as a result of being subverted, compromised or radicalized due to any number of internal or external factors or stressors. For example, financial pressure, political idealism, irrational thoughts, or other influences may adversely affect a user's intent and/or behavior.
Various approaches to detecting such threats include performing user profiling operations to infer the intent of a user's actions. The results of such profiling operations are often stored in a user profile, which is in turn may be used as a reference point to compare current user behavior to past activities. However, the information contained in such a user profile poses a risk, as it could be utilized by a malicious actor to impersonate the user for illicit purposes.